


Joh-eun Jingjo

by Azurite_K



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Good Omens, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite_K/pseuds/Azurite_K
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley weren't the only ones sent down or up from their respective officers. In Korea, There's another group of supernatural beings, looking over humanity.akaSnippets from BTS' lives as they look after Humanity.
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

Aziraphale and Crowley weren't the only ones sent down or up from their respective officers. In Korea, There's another group of supernatural beings, looking over humanity. 

** Characters **

**Namjoon** : An Angel, Principality. He gives his customers knowledge and inspiration. Although ridiculed at times, he is quite proud of his work. Writers and artists love him.

 **Seokjin** : An Angel, Bringer of courage. He encourages people to chase their dreams! Achieve their goals! Will definitely encourage you to ask out that pretty person you like

 **Yoongi** :An Angel, Angel of Acceptance. A really chill angel who accepts everyone as they are— he's basically the gay dad of Seoul. 

**Hoseok** : An Angel, Angel of the Sun. Literally. He was supposed to be guarding the sun but decided to work on Earth when the chance appeared. He loves the activities on Earth, especially Singing, Rapping and Dancing.

 **Jimin** :A demon, an incubus. Doesn't really like his job, but does it anyway with a twist. Whoever sleeps with him will feel loved and worthy for that night. Is good and has no problem with being called good. His animal is a chick. 

**Taehyung** : A demon, One of the higher-ranked ones. Looks the most dangerous, but is, in fact, a gigantic softie. Is raising a hellhound called "Tannie." His animal is a tiger.

 **Jungkook** : A demon, Mischief maker, would fuck up train schedules and bus timings for fun, but is averse to humans actually getting hurt. His animal is a rabbit. 

** Places **

**Magic Shop** : The Angels' cafe and place of residence. Open to all. For some reason, when you go in, you always feel better when you leave.

 **The Demons' Flat** : The flat where the demons live.


	2. The time where Jungkook messed with the Mobile network

"You did what?!" Hoseok nearly dropped his teacup. 

"I said, I messed up Korea's mobile network. Demonic, isn't it?" Jungkook grinned, his eyes sparkling. 

"That's why I can't call anyone! I'll smite you, rabbit." Seokjin huffed, no real threat present in his voice. 

"Well, we don't really need the network to call anyone. We're ethereal, they're occult." Namjoon walked out of the kitchen, joining them with a warm pot of tea. "We could just...miracle the network right."

"That shutdown was good for me, actually." Jimin piped up. " I got more victims than ever." 

"And good for me too. I could get a decent nap in a long while. No more phones ringing." Yoongi added, yawning. It isn't common knowledge, but Angels have an acute sense of hearing. They can hear things a mile away, causing our dear Yoongi to lose his precious sleep too often. 

"Well, is it getting fixed?" Hoseok asked, sipping from his cup. 

"Yeah, Taehyung's getting it fixed. You can only do an event like this for so long before the humans get used to it, you know. I think he's walking Tannie too, so that'll cause chaos too. " Jungkook bit into one of the pastries that Namjoon had set out for them. 

All was peaceful in the Magic Shop, as usual. The peace was only interrupted by a lady's shriek from outside the shop, causing Jimin and Jungkook to laugh. 

"I think Tannie just caused another therapist to have a longterm patient."


	3. A Step Into The Magic Shop

Much like their western counterpart, the four angels (Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi and Hoseok) did have a little shop. Unlike Aziraphale, however, they welcomed people into their shop. Their shop was called "Magic Shop", and it was a cafe! Serving everything from coffee to tea to little dessert, the Magic Shop was the perfect place for people in Gwanak to come and get a drink, chat with loved ones, or just study. 

One step into Magic Shop and customers would feel at peace. The vines decorating the walls were enough to make customers forget that they were in the city, yet were also not too much to overwhelm them. The sunlight streaming in through the roof reflected off the marble table of the bar table, making them shine in an ethereal way. The four owners loved to chat, be it with themselves or with customers. It was always a joy when one of them sat to talk to you. It was an Urban Myth of sorts that they always knew what you needed, be it inspiration, comfort or just a listening ear. Anyone looking in from the outside might have mistaken Magic Shop for Heaven. While they wouldn't be more wrong, Magic Shop was what it was named: A small magical paradise on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter for yall :)
> 
> Will do longer chapters next time
> 
> Also, Seoul National University is in Gwanak, so Magic Shop has a LOT of students everyday


	4. The Time Of Anxiety

Rock, rock, rock, rock. 

Deep and hurried breaths

Clap, clap, clap, clap.

In the corner of Magic Shop, sat a blue-haired figure, staring down at their work, looking unnaturally anxious. They took a sip of their green tea, clutching a rock in their hand. It was a citrine. 

Rock, rock, rock, rock

If you search up "Citrine" in any crystal encyclopedia, the result would be the same. It strengthens intellect. Releases negative feelings. They clutched it tighter, leaving nail marks on their palm. 

Clap, clap, clap, clap. 

They needed the second function of citrine to work. It didn't. Their breathing rate increased, tears threatening to spill. 

Hoseok looked over at Namjoon. 

"Hey, she alright?"

Yoongi, who was pouring tea next to Namjoon, piped up. 

"Their pronouns are They/them, Hoseok." 

"Oh." came Hoseok's reply. 

Namjoon looked over at them and immediately turned to brew jasmine tea. 

"They're anxious, to an unhealthy degree. I'll go calm them down. Help me get some sweet things. They like the cheesecake. "

Hoseok quickly got a slice of strawberry cheesecake and placed it on a plate, which was quickly taken by Namjoon to their table. 

"Hello."

They looked up.

"Yes?"

"My name is Namjoon, and you seemed terribly anxious. Would you like some tea?"

"I already have tea?" They pointed to their cup. "Don't you run this place? I'm sure you have other customers to serve- Am I disturbing?"

"No, no, of course not! I am just worried. Would you like to take a break from your work? This cake and Jasmine Tea are on the house. " Namjoon said, offering the plate and the cup.

"Sure..." Still a bit cautious, They quickly cleared their papers, making space for the plate and the cup. Their shoulders visibly relaxed as they took the cup, breathing in the aroma. Namjoon smiled. 

"Never knew that the younger ones had an appreciation for tea. Many people just drink it without appreciating its smell. "

"I'm not like the others." They grinned. "My family is super into tradition and things like that, so I'm well-versed. I'm guessing you too? With that and all. " They gestured. 

"That and all" was referring to Namjoon's clothes. He was dressed in the Hanbok, the traditional clothing of Korea. A long golden string was hanging from his kkat, complimenting his deep blue Jungchimak perfectly. The perfect Joseon noble, others had called him. He had found this way of dressing to be nice and comfortable, and so found no reason to stop wearing it. 

He chuckled. 

"You could say that. "

They smiled at him. 

"It's very nice. I should get more traditional clothing. They're so pretty! Too bad I have no money."

Magic Shop was a small shop, everyone could hear everyone at all times. Therefore, even if someone saw the Bringer of Courage, Seokjin, miracle a way for them to get money fast, no one said anything.

Back at the table, Namjoon was replying to them. 

"-yes, they are indeed. And the rich history they represent? Absolutely should not be forgotten. If there's one thing humanity should be proud of, it's recording things down. " A twinkle could be seen in the angel's eyes. 

A similar twinkle appeared in their eyes as well. 

"Exactly! Stories and history are so much fun! They're all so interesting! I mean, brother and sister turning into the sun and moon? It doesn't get more interesting than that!" 

"Have you heard of the Bul-gae?"

"Bul-gae?" 

"Yes. It is the fire dog that bites the sun, causing a solar eclipse."

"Oh! I know that one! It's called Tian Gou in Chinese! It eats the sun, that's why solar eclipses happen!" 

Namjoon's calm face turned into one of surprise. 

"Your dog eats the sun? Our dog is unable to, the sun is too hot for them to hold with their mouth." 

"Our dog is more hardy then. " They joked, biting into a forkful of the cheesecake. 

Behind them, Hoseok leaned over to Yoongi. 

"They seem fine now." 

"They are, they just needed to be distracted. Human school is apparently stressful. " Yoongi took a sip from his cup. "Wouldn't like to be them."

"Maybe I should try Human school."

Yoongi choked on his tea. 

"Hoseok No-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kkat : That black korean hat that nobles wear
> 
> Jungchimak : The robe that korean nobles wear
> 
> There's a korean myth where a brother and sister turn into the moon and the sun.
> 
> The symptoms of anxiety are mine lmao that's how i act when my anxiety acts up.


End file.
